Alexandrite (Canon)
Alexandrite is the Gem fusion of Garnet (And to a greater extent, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl who debuted in the canon episode, "Fusion Cuisine". Appearance Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an alexandrite. Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an alexandrite gem, representing the location of Pearl's gem, with three dark, oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face functions as a mask, covering a second, monstrous-looking mouth beneath it. Alexandrite's aqua blue, star-shaped hair is an collision of all the Crystal Gem's hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's and Ruby's. The color of her hair is from Sapphire's . Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems's clothing: The teal leggings with a four-pointed star on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems. gem, representing the location of Pearl's gem, with three dark, oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face functions as a mask, covering a second, monstrous-looking mouth beneath it. Alexandrite's aqua blue, star-shaped hair is an collision of all the Crystal Gem's hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's and Ruby's. The color of her hair is from Sapphire. Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems's clothing: The teal leggings with a four-pointed star on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems. Personality Alexandrite starts off cold, somewhat distant, intense, and sloppy. As the fusion slowly starts to fail, the Crystal Gems's individual personalities become more prominent, showing Pearl's fear of food, Amethyst's hunger and argumentative personality, and Garnet's social awkwardness, leadership, and control of situations. During Fusion Cuisine she is not shown to have her own personality, but rather three separate personalities, each one being that of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. These personalities can exist at the same time and come into conflict with each other causing Alexandrite to defuse. Abilities Being a fusion, Alexandrite is much more powerful than a regular Gem. Alexandrite runs much faster than a regular gem, as she is much larger. Alexandrite also has the ability of super strength due to her largeness in height and having multiple arms. Her weapon, however, is unknown, similar to Lapis Lazuli. History After an inappropriate phone conversation between Dr. Maheswaran and Garnet (who pretends to be Steven's mom), Connie's parents wish to meet Steven's parents for dinner. While Steven has a dad, he has three "moms" and he doesn't wish to leave any of them out. Steven comes up with the idea of fusing the other three Crystal Gems into one Gem that can represent his mom in his nuclear family. After some initial hesitation, they agree to go through with it. Fused together as the enormous Alexandrite, the Gems stomp to their dinner, where the Maheswarans are impatiently waiting. Greg and Steven have trouble fabricating answers to all of the Maheswarans's questions. Once the food is served, Alexandrite has an internal struggle between the Gems to eat or not eat. They fall out of sync and defuse, surprising Connie's parents. Alexandrite then shows up for a final time when the Gems fuse off-screen in order to track down the runaway Steven and Connie. She is last seen chasing down and picking up the bus the two were riding out of Beach City. Trivia * Alexandrite having two mouths and an unstable nature have led to many creepy fan arts of her, such as this one. * It's possible her glasses cover up four eyes, and the three marks around her forehead gem are extra eyes. This would give her seven eyes, which would be accurate, as Garnet has three eyes, Pearl has two eyes, and Amethyst has two eyes (3 + 2 + 2 = 7). * Alexandrite is the first, and so far only, Four-Gem fusion shown on the show. ** This is the third fusion to be shown overall. * The Alexandrite gemstone changes color when shown under different light sources. ** The Alexandrite gemstone is green when in the presence of natural light and red in the presence of incandescent light (light created by heat). * In gemstone mythology, alexandrites are associated with discipline, self-control, concentration, self-confidence, good luck, and excellence. * Alexandrite's face can function as a mask, the first face covers a monstrous looking mouth. ** The first most visible face on Alexandrite resembles the Gem fusion Opal, while the mouth underneath resembles Sugilite. * The "face mask" concept resembles the Crystal Temple, as the Crystal Temple is shown having 2 faces (the first being the mask on it's forehead). *All of the personalities from Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were portrayed within this fusion. ** This was shown in the argument that Alexandrite had with herself, caused by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl being unable to agree. * Alexandrite is one of the birthstones for June. ** The other ones are Pearl, Smoky Quartz, and Moonstone. Category:Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters